


【授权翻译】Catch a Falling Star

by FMS318



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, sparkling!fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 没有什么比流星更能吸引幼生体了...特别是一只本应该乖乖睡觉的幼生体。There's nothing like a shooting star to catch a sparkling's eye...especially a sparkling who's supposed to be in recharge.





	【授权翻译】Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch a Falling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503182) by [xxMOONLITsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMOONLITsky/pseuds/xxMOONLITsky). 



> 在文尾可以看到受这篇启发而写出的另一篇的链接哦

那是在午夜时分，第一颗流星划过了天空。看见这副景象，嫩嫩的门翼倏地竖了起来，小小的光镜在护目镜之后睁得大大的。平常可从没有闪光穿过这漆黑的夜空，小家伙心里明白。这让她很好奇; 今晚为什么这么特别呢? 伸出小手抓住充电床最高处的护栏，这个小家伙使出一阵对幼生体而言非同寻常的力量, 拉着自己站了起来。

小光镜又睁大了, 这一回伴随着一声轻轻的欢叫，因为又有一颗流星在黑夜之中闪耀起来。那些亮光是什么呢? 她之前可从来没见过这样的东西呀。再一颗流星滑过夜空，叫这小东西发出一声难过的呢喃; 她有足够的力气拉着自己站起来，可是在心底，她知道自己还不够大，没办法自己下床去接近探索那神秘的亮光。小门翼沮丧地低垂下来，因为她知道自己被困在这里面了…或者,至少,在她的爸爸们（注1）醒过来之前是这样。

"你怎么没在充电, Rave?"

Rave习惯了房间里的一片寂静，被这突然打扰的声响吓了一跳; 她试着在床上转过身去，好找到声音的源头，只是，她还没有强壮到可以不借助外物支撑自己，刚放开顶上的围栏, 就从站着的姿势跌了下来，伴随着一声小小的“oof”坐在自己的小屁股上。

Prowl的脸上显现出担忧的神情, 走向幼生体的充电床抱起他的小宝贝。小姑娘一被抱起来，就扑过去用小脸蹭蹭Prowl的面甲，然后定定地看着自己的创造者。警车看着她凝视的模样微微笑了; 正如爵士不久前所说的，这副表情和战术家全力工作的样子一模一样–那是一种不容忽视的专注。

"你该睡了, 小家伙," Prowl轻柔地说，抚摸着Rave两翼之间的背部。 "现在很晚了。"

Rave用一连串静电的噼啪和柔软的呢喃回答他,看看爸爸的脸，又看看窗外仍在坠落的星光。Prowl顺着他家团子的目光看向流星，再次微笑起来。汽车人战略家走过房间站在窗前，表情心领神会。趁着又一道亮光飞快地闪过，Rave询问地咿呀出声。

"那些是来自宇宙的岩石碎片，它们穿过这个星球的大气层掉落下来，那让它们燃烧发光。"

"Coo?" Rave蠢萌蠢萌地盯着Prowl看。 

"它们叫流星, Rave."

他这番话引起一串小小的杂音，还伴随着小手挥舞的动作。 Prowl微笑着握住那双小小的爪子，送到自己唇边一一亲吻，Rave为此愉快地小声尖叫起来。

"你落了点什么没说哦。"

Prowl稍微吓了一跳,转过身去，看见Jazz懒洋洋地靠在Rave房间的门上。战略家面带微笑看着Jazz向自己和娃的方向走过来，同时尽力地让处理器闭嘴，不要再斥责他放松了戒备。(过去，时刻警惕的念头在他的战术计算机里根深蒂固，但和Jazz结成火伴之后，Prowl就一直在试着多多放松，卸下芯防，虽然缓慢，但那无疑是有用的。) Rave认出自己另一个爸爸，小光镜在护目镜后面亮了起来。当Jazz把战略家和孩子一块拥入怀中，黑白色的幼生体兴高采烈地尖叫着，颤鸣着。Prowl开了口，带着微笑。

"我忘了说什么, Jazz? 别的细节对于她来说都太难以理解了。"

Jazz在Rave的额头上印下一吻，惹得小萝莉高兴地咕噜咕噜，然后回答道。

"你应该要许个愿的。"

Prowl歪了歪头, 这个动作老早之前就被Jazz跟困惑划上等号了。

"我不记得有在哪里看到过这个。"

"这是个地球习俗;Carly以前告诉我的，" Jazz答道，冲着Prowl小小地微笑了一下，然后又把视线转向Rave。

Jazz没有对Rave多说什么，于是她就把护镜收了回去，盯着窗外道道滑落的星光看;爸爸们很好玩儿,没错,但是都不如那些亮光的一半吸引人。虽然很想探索探索那些流星, 但是黑白小团子软软的音调激活了自己处理器里的睡眠频率，注意力摇摆不定起来，光镜也开始变暗。小家伙突然察觉到CPU里有点不太清醒了，就把头靠上战略家的胸甲，使得两位汽车人高层停止交谈，笑着低头看向他们的宝贝。

黑白夫夫安静地看着他们家小包子跟睡魔搏斗，几赛秒之后，小家伙就输了这场大战。通过火种联系，Prowl能感知到Jazz对他、对孩子那永不磨灭的爱意，他报之以同样的深情，同时穿过房间把Rave放回她的小充电床。他盯着她看了几星秒，好确认她不会再醒过来；接着他回到Jazz身边，自身后把破坏者拥入怀中。Jazz几乎要融化在他的双臂间，纽带那头又涌来一阵幸福与爱慕的浪潮。Prowl笑着满足地叹了一声，此时Jazz那浑厚的嗓音打破了房间里一贯的寂静。

"Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazzy?" Prowl笑着应道,感到爵士为听见他那鲜少使用的爱称而兴奋起来。

"你刚才许了什么愿呀?"

沉默在空气中停顿了几赛秒，接着Prowl回答说。

"我没有许任何愿望。"

Jazz皱了皱眉, 在Prwol的怀抱中转过来看进伴侣的光镜。

"为什么? 就算你觉得这样很蠢，你也该迁就迁就我许个愿嘛。"

"我没有觉得这样很蠢。"

"那又是为什么?"真心实意的疑惑游过他们的火种纽带。

Prowl微笑着简单吻了Jazz一下，然后回答道。

"因为, Jazzy, 我已经拥有了我所能期望的一切。"

Jazz笑了,惊喜, 讶异, 还有爱恋透过两人的纽带传达过来。

"Aww, Prowler, 我从没想过你原来浪漫到这么无可救药。"

Prowl又笑了，把Jazz搂得更紧了些，二人共同注视着又一颗流星燃烧着划过天际。

"你小看我了, Jazz。不过这可不能让人知道...要是双胞胎知道了他们就再也不会乖乖听我的了。"

Jazz笑了起来, 护目镜快乐地熠熠生辉。

"Prowler,我保证守口如瓶。"

 

注释部分：  
小包子Rave的名字直译为“語無倫次，胡言亂語；咆哮；狂喜”这一类意思 或许作者太太是想形容小朋友牙牙学语的样子吧... 但感觉跟软萌软萌的团子太不搭了 就没有译出来 于是全文的人名也都没有译成中文（垃圾的我）  
顺便一说 这个名字 光看字面 很有爵士的风格（

注1：原文Creators，TF同人里面相当于“父母”。按意思翻译成爸爸们了...

 

作者太太同一系列另有一篇文是Hurricane of Color，因为不太会贴超链接，只好直接放网址在这里了哭哭哭 https://archiveofourown.org/works/503184

 

 

 

 

 

垃圾的我的废话  
因为在文字方面 翻译也好 自己写也好 可能算是有一点挑剔 有的时候 会害怕不完美而不敢下手 只是看到这篇短短又甜甜的东西 才明白 我所做的一切并不为了学术或者工作  
仅仅是以自己的方式爱着他们而已 最重要的事情就是自己和大家都能感受到其中的乐趣  
这样就够了

最后 小包子太可爱啦！！！


End file.
